


[Cover Art] for "In the Breach" by  cruisedirector and Dementordelta

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "In the Breach" by  cruisedirector and Dementordelta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736483) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



I'm happily making up for thirty years out of the Les Mis fandom and rather enjoying what has been going on while I was away. The nicest thing is finding that there is Jean Valjean / Javert slash fiction as it allows the characters to live on and to interact happily with each other. I can't exactly think of Colm Wilkinson or Roger Allam in the role (I was young when I met them) but a genuinely gay Valjean who came slightly after, and Javert actors I have never met can fill well for imagining them in my head. I've certainly got a hair kink with the Inspector's queue ;-)

I also have a habit of making cover art so the works I download can live happily on my ebook readers. I'm usually designing them in my head as I am reading the book the first time. There is hole in a wall near my flat which I walk past every day. When I did that today I realised I had to take a photo and use it for this story. What do you think?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/37209051325/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
